The Past Reincarnation's of the Soul
by Maria65
Summary: Alucard reminiscence's on the past souls with the soul that started it all, Incendor. He remembers the ones he traveled with the most, their names but there are hundred's more that he's met. It seems that, aside from Incedia and Incediana though that there was one other reincarnation that loved Alucard as well. Yet, why has the soul finally settled? Rated K just to be safe.


It wasn't unusual that Alucard thought of the previous reincarnation's and how they were, wondering what would have happened had they been able to go further in their lives. There was Incendor, the first Envoy he ever had, the boy was only six years old when they meet and Alucard continued to visit the boy because he was sickly. There was a spark in Alucard's heart that Gaia, the Queen of all Eidolon's told him it meant the boy was his Envoy. Alucard formed a bond with the boy, handing him the key and it cured the boy of his sickness.

Alucard smiled at the memory, remembering when the boy turned thirteen, they left to go explore one of the nearby forests...when the worst happened. The smile left Alucard's face as he remembered the boy getting sick and the sickness spread to Alucard, they were new to the bonding so it went downhill. Incendor but their bond, that way Alucard could be cured...but it killed the boy. About ten years later, he meet a boy who was about forty, with the same eyes, same skin tone...he looked like an older version of Incendor.

The spark happened again and Alucard was wary, looking at the man's soul, as he had the ability...only to recognize it as Incendor's soul. At first, Alucard was worried the man was a necromancer...only for Gaia to tell him it wasn't uncommon for a soul to be reincarnated. It was at that point that Alucard learned that Incednor's will to make him happy had continued on...yet Gaia seemed like she regretted something. He never got to ask Gaia as she left with Neosis to fight Gaia's own brother, Pandemic who named his realm Pandemonium.

Alucard sighed, remembering every reincarnation...at least, the ones that had been able to travel with him. Starting from Incendor: he remembered the boy, Insin a male, Ilyia a female, Incinder a female, Invigor a male, Insaka a female, Ignatia a male, Inus a male, Isaia a male, Incedia a female...and finally, Incediana. He laid his head down on the grassy ground, looking at the stars in the sky, wondering how all the lives were. There were others, hundreds in fact but none of them had been able to go on a journey with him. They had families, were too young and died or were too old and couldn't do the journey. He usually stayed with them though, let them know they had been chosen long ago.

Aside from Incendor, Incedia and Incediana, there was one other Envoy he remembered having that kind of...threw his emotions through a blender. Ignatia, a male who looked just like a male version of Incediana. Black hair, bright blue eyes, slightly pale...he even used an axe just like Incediana did. The man was about as old as Incediana to when Alucard met him. He had been chosen by the Cube of Gaia to become an Envoy and Astraea had gone to meet the man since Gaia had already become one with the Cube and since Maria had yet to be born. Ignatia was surprised to meet Astraea in the middle of the wilderness and, since Alucard followed Astraea to protect her, he was shocked to have found the soul again.

Ignatia wasn't subtle with his feelings or thoughts either and he let it known when he liked something. The man would get excited, get hyper and even hug someone or something. Usually that 'something' was Alucard himself though he didn't mind, he could feel the arms of the previous Envoy's around him as well. Suddenly, one memory came to Alucard's mind that made him flush slightly and slap his head. How could he have forgotten that?!

 _ **-Flashback- Ignatia sighed and wiped the sweat away from his brow before he turned toward Alucard, who was levitating a little ways away. "Hey, Alucard?" Ignatia asked, walking toward him and making Alucard turn toward the young man. "Yeah?" He asked in turned, wondering what Ignatia wanted. "What would you say if someone liked you?" He asked, his bright blue eyes curious.**_

 _ **Alucard rose a brow at him, this was a first for an Envoy...specifically the reincarnation, to have asked. It wasn't uncommon though for an Envoy to ask though, many were curious about their Eidolon's. "I..I don't know." Alucard wondered, rubbing the back of his head. "Never really thought about it...never happened." He responded, crossing his arms as he thought, closing his eyes.**_

 _ **He heard Ignatia hum and feet move, guessing Ignatia had walked away...only for him to suddenly lean to the right and lips to touch his cheek. Alucard flushed a little as Ignatia moved back and Alucard jerked as he looked at Ignatia, placing a hand on the cheek that had been kissed. Ignatia gave a small yet shy smirk as he looked at his Eidolon. "Got an answer now?" He asked and Alucard only flushed a bit more. -Flashback end.-**_

It was the first time to reincarnation had shown any interest in him, yet it's what Alucard believed kept him searching for the soul. Inus and Isaia weren't like that, they hadn't shown the same interest, yet there was that emotion that passed through, he believed it was from Ignatia sometimes. Ignatia had liked Alucard, probably more than the two after him, yet the feeling got amplified with Icedia and Icediana. Ignatia never took it farther than the random hugs and even more random cheek kisses...before he was killed by a woman who Ignatia had truly loved. She was a Ronin, she loved Ignatia very much, yet she had been taken over by a demon and was forced to kill Ignatia and thus...Alucard lost another dear Envoy.

After Ignatia, Alucard wasn't sure he was doing the right thing, finding all the reincarnations...but he wanted to be with the soul, with the person the soul belonged to. After Incedia, he thought the soul had finally found the body it wanted to stay with...until Akatosh found Incedia and took her over, forcing Alucard to kill the Envoy that even he fell in love with. He liked Ignatia, it was the first time he found himself possibly feeling more than mere interest with the soul...but it was after Incedia that he found himself actually learning he had fallen in love with the soul and the people the soul chose.

So far, Incediana had been the longest lasting aside from Incedia, Ignatia and Invigor, who had been Envoy's with him longer than Incediana, who was now twenty-four years old. Incedia had been his Envoy for six years, Ignatia had been his Envoy for five years as had Invigor. Yet Incedia had loved Alucard for four years and Ignatia had loved him for two years. Both had died a horrible death, both dying at a young age with Incedia only being twenty-eight and Ignatia only being twenty-seven. Incediana had meet Alucard when she was twenty-two years old and had loved him for the past two years.

He looked over at Incediana, who was asleep not to far from him near the fire and he smiled. Getting up, he made his way over to her and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "Alucard~" She grumbled a little, yet snuggled into him, making him chuckle. He took his hat off and laid it to the side, before shrugging the loose jacket on him off, draping it over her. Alucard nuzzled her head before standing with her and leaned against a nearby tree stump, looking back at the sky. He remembered stargazing with every Envoy, telling them about his world and what it was like, stating he liked Terra very much. They seemed interested, even Incediana had begun showing a bit more interest in his home world. He wondered something now, suddenly frowning as he looked at Incediana.

His eyes flickered to their draconic state as he stared at her soul, seeing the pulsing life of blue and white energy, some purple mixed in. He hummed confused, that hadn't happened before, not even with Incedia...and realization dawned on him. This was the final reincarnation...the final rebirth for the soul, the soul would not be reborn if Incediana died, it would rest in heaven, among the millions of other souls in the afterlife. Alucard tightened his arms around Incediana, eyes staring at the fire as he vowed to protect her as she was the last. But why would the soul stop searching now? Why was Incediana the last of the reincarnations? Maybe Maria or Astraea knew, maybe even Gaia!

He kissed Incediana's forehead, knowing she was the last meant that the soul had finally found the true host, had finally found peace with the life it was living. Incediana was glad everything was the way it should be and the soul had finally accepted its fate...to be by his side. He sighed in content; he had finally found the true body, the true Queen of his heart who hosted not only the soul he loved, but whose personality had made him fall in love with her even more. He finally had what he wanted and needed in his life, the soul belonged to Incediana completely now and her heart belonged to him, even as his belonged to her.

 **Okay, so this is to give a little insight onto another reincarnation's, one that kind of came to me in a dream. I had the names come to me as I went so...sorry if they seem odd, I wanted them all to at least sound SIMILAR to Incediana, Incedia and Incendor. Of course that didn't really work out the way I intended...so...yeah. Anyways, Ignatia was one of the first few that actually acted on his emotion's. He did love Alucard but he loved the woman he meet more than Alucard, Alucard was a slight fascination for some time before he met the woman. In fact, Akatosh took over the woman to kill Ignatia. Incedia and Incediana though took the feelings to a whole new level and yes, Incediana is the last reincarnation, the soul has finally found a way to settle down since Alucard has already gotten rid of the main enemy that kept the soul going. But Maria, Gaia and Astraea do have a secret they need to reveal, which may be the next story.**

 **Well, hope ya'll enjoyed. If there is some confusion, let me know. I tried to explain some things but I don't know if it worked.**


End file.
